The Other Side
by WhyWouldIBeObsessed
Summary: The war with Gaea left Hecate in an extremely weak state, with no other option left the gods revealed themselves to the mortals. While Hecate recovers, campers are being sent out into the world to scout for demigods and defend the mortals from monster attacks. Just who's brilliant idea was this?
1. Prologue

The war with Gaea ended a few months ago and everything is back to normal. Well, _almost everything._

Due to the large amount of monsters that appeared and of course, the earth turning against the humanity, Hecate had to work double to keep the mist from revealing things to the mortals that shouldn't exist. As a result of this, the titan was weakened to an extreme state, she could barely hold her form without flickering out every once in a while. Her powers, weakened to nearly the state of nothing were going to be a problem. It would take the minimum a year for her to regain her strength. With no one to hold up the veil that divided the two worlds, suspicion grew. It wasn't like Hecate's children couldn't do anything about it. It was just that after the war many campers were severely injured and there wasn't exactly an abundance of Cabin 7 Healers to go around.

It wasn't easy to hide the fact that an oversized dog with glowing red eyes was about to devour a child in the middle of a busy street. Or that the beautiful cheerleader had just turned into a deformed demon-donkey hybrid with a metal legs and flaming red hair. At first the cover up story was the production of a new movie, but as time went on suspicion grew.

With all the commotion going on, the gods knew the only thing to do was either reveal themselves or wait till a miracle happens and the mortals calmed down. Knowing a miracle wasn't happening anytime soon, the only choice was to reveal them selves. The fact that the mythological world was real wasn't exactly welcomed with opened arms but it did the trick, sort of. Then gods had this _oh so brilliant_ idea of sending dyslexic monster magnets with ADHD out into the real world to fight off the monsters until Hecate regains her powers.

 _Lets see how that turns out._


	2. Chapter 1: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse La Rue

I growled to myself as I walked into this hellhole. I was sent here to protect these insufferable mortals from the occasional monster attacks in the area and Chiron had gave all of us specific instructions to return to the closes camp if we happen to reveal ourselves. I muse to myself what would happen if I _accidentally_ took out Maimer and just _so happened_ to swing it in the direction of the jocks who "ran" the school. Although it won't be able to hurt them, watching them freak out would be hilarious.

At camp I'm the fearless leader of Cabin 5, here I'm just the abnormally strong freak. These mortals were getting onto my last nerves. Every time I walk the halls I hear them whispering as if I couldn't hear them. Trust me, if it wasn't for Chiron's rules about not hurting any mortals unless necessary, more than half the school would be on a fieldtrip to visit Hades. Out of all the schools I had to be stuck in this one, Wolf Stone Academy for The Gifted. _Gifted_ , I snorted to myself half the school's collective IQ was lower than a goldfish. The students were all ignorant rich kids who live off of their parents' wealth. The teachers were more oblivious than prissy himself, or they just don't care. The whole school was crappy.

"Hey loser", shouted Jake, he is the captain of the football team.

I continued walking and ignored him.

"Didn't you hear him loser? Did you accidentally stare in the mirror today and you went deaf", said Ashley, head cheerleader and the school slut not to mention one of the dumbest.

"Hey Barbie, it's blind not deaf. How the hell did you make it this far in the school system? Also please do me a favor and go to τάρταρος (tartarus) before I shove you in there myself"

I pushed past her, shoving her and smirked as she stumbled.

I was this close to tearing them apart with my bare hands when she slapped me. Something in my broke and the next moment was a blur. Before anyone could register what happened, I pushed Ashley against the lockers with a loud bang and It took a few seconds for these idiots to comprehend what had happened. By the time they did, the teachers had already rushed out of their classrooms. I was surprise they actually came out this and even more surprise they heard the bang over all this noise in the hallway.

I was furious to say the least. You did _not_ want to piss off a child of a god especially one who's father is the God of war.

I punched her in the face and heard a satisfying crack in her jaw. I spoke to her using the voice I usually reserve for my enemies.

"Do you know who I am? I'm the daughter of Ares, Greek god of warfare. I'm a demigod veteran of two wars and did more in the past few years than you will ever accomplish in a lifetime.

Everyone now seemed to come to their senses, Jake yelled out

"Oh please. A loser like you would never be a demigod. Your probably one of those fakes. You don't have any proof you're a real demigod do you."

His Voice shook.

I smirked and pulled my electric spear, Mamier, from a pocket in space. Ashley was tossed away like a rag doll and I threw Mamier. The spear impaled itself barely a centimeter away from the side of Jake's head.

"Enough proof?" I said dryly

Let's just say Jake might need a new pair of pants after this. Horror was in plain sight on his face after he realized that the person he had bullied for the past 2 months was a demigod.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, if you want money my dad will pay"

I was so sick of him, I gave him a punch in the gut then threw him to where Ashley had landed just a few moments ago.

I turned to the crowd of both students and teachers that had gathered there. Fear was evident in their eyes.

"You mortals are pathetic. All bark no bites. You make me sick, the way you treat people is unacceptable. I'm leaving here and never coming back to this hell hole again."

I whistled for Cyclone, Cabin 5's Horse. After helping in both wars, each god gave the camp a gift. Poseidon gifted each cabin with a Pegasus that answers only to the call of the Cabin they were given to. Cyclone was one of the fastest that was given. He was a white Pegasus with a slight blue tint here and there. He appeared a few seconds later blowing the crowd away, literally. Cyclone's power was wind, whenever he's nearby you'd feel extreme wind, similar to weather conditions before a hurricane.

I climbed onto him, after a few seconds of stroking his head I bent down to his ear and whispered

"Take me home"

With that Cyclone flew away to Camp Half Blood.


End file.
